The Jokes On You
by RosettaStone123
Summary: Jinx is now with the Titans and dating Raven, however the villians of Jump are far from pleased with this. Going far out of their depth they accept the assistance of Gotham's most depraved lunatic to help them get even with the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

With a grunt of pain Raven was propelled through the air and into one of the concrete support beams of the bank the Hive were attempting to rob. Her shoulders and back collided with the concrete, causing a horrible bone cracking sound before she fell onto the marble floor below. The pain delayed her momentarily as she got back to her feet. She would be feeling it later there was no doubt but her training allowed her to push the pain to the back of her mind for now.

Summoning her powers she formed a shied of pure ebony energy in front of her to prevent Mammoth's fist from colliding with any part of her body. Ever since Jinx had joined the Titans the Hive had grown more sloppy but what they lacked in strategy they made up for it in increased aggression. The giant snarled as he continued to rain down blows onto the shield. Growing bored, Raven waited until he lifted both of his fists above his head to deliver a power attack before dropping her shield and sending a torrent of dark energy from her finger tips to connect with his exposed chest.

The powerhouse of the Hive was flung away from the dark Titan and into one of Billy Numerous' copies. Paying no further attention to Mammoth, Raven glanced to the side and narrowly ducked an oncoming kick for Kyd Wykkyd. The silent Hive member narrowed his blood red eyes at his failed attempt and retreated back into one of his black portals.

Standing upright Raven barely had time to think where the Hive student would appear next before a force collided with her injured back. Grunting in pain she fell forward into a roll, coming to a halt she swiftly turned and thrust her energy encased open palms forwards and wrapped her powers around Kyd Wykkyd. Her cold violet eyes watched as Kyd Wykkyd struggled in vain to escape from his encasement, she had to be careful not to squeeze him too hard in her power.

"I could use a hand here!" glancing away from Kyd Wykkyd she noticed that Cyborg was struggling against the vast army that was Billy Numerous copies. The cybernetic Titan was using his sonic cannon to fend off the onslaught of copies but for everyone he took down another three took its place. They needed to locate the real one fast or get him to generate more copies until he couldn't maintain them.

Observing her surroundings she noted that Robin was taking on both Billy Numerous copies and Gizmo. Thankfully, Gizmo was an easy opponent and Robin easily disarmed the midget genius before he could prove to be a real threat. Starfire was handling See-More and didn't appear to need any assistance nor appear able to lend assistance whilst Beast Boy had shifted into his gorilla form was currently engaged in exchanging blows with Mammoth.

Leaving Kyd Wykkyd floating in mid-air Raven grabbed numerous desks, chairs and other forms of furniture with her powers and sent them all hurtling towards the Billy Numerous copies scattered about the place. And just like she had thought the more that were taken down the more copies were created until the real Billy Numerous couldn't maintain them and they all started rushing back to their maker. Cyborg swiftly dealt with the real Billy Numerous with a well placed sonic beam to the chest which left him laying spread eagled on the floor, stunned.

The fight quickly came to an abrupt end with the Titans being victorious once again over the Hive students. Releasing her hold on Kyd Wykkyd the police officers quickly placed power nullifying cuffs onto the silent Hive member's wrists and led him out of the bank and into one of their specialist trucks. As the rest of her team chatted amongst themselves, Raven tried her utmost to keep from wincing as the muscles in her back tightened painfully.

"So who wants to go get something to eat? Kicking bad guy butt has left me feeling starved" declared Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes as everyone else voiced their desire for food as well.

"I'll see you back at the Tower" stated Raven as she prepared to summon her powers to teleport herself back to her home.

"Oh come on Raven! You never go anywhere with us. Would it kill ya to come just this once?" Staring blankly at the green shape-shifter Raven merely rolled her eyes as an answer before vanishing before their eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes then. So where we heading? It better be some place that serves vegetarian!" declared Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>Holding a hand to her shoulder, Raven hissed in pain as she tried to coax the tight muscle into relaxing. Whatever damage being thrown into that beam had done it was certainly impeding her ability to move. Just walking from the living room to her room had caused a fair amount of pain and discomfort for her to know that she may have fractured something in her back or worse.<p>

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Raven continued to massage the muscle that was connected to her neck and shoulder while silently cursing her healing powers for only aiding her when she was in life-threatening circumstances. Concentrating on trying to ease her pain she failed to notice that her door had opened and a certain pink haired sorceress was approaching her with a concerned look on her face.

"Raven?" Jerking her head to the side Raven inhaled sharply as her muscles protested against the sudden movement and tightened horribly. Wincing, Raven closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling, dully noting that even that caused her back to protest with a sharp ache. Opening her eyes a small smile formed as she looked down at where Jinx was knelt in front of her.

"Where does it hurt?" asked the former Hive student.

"My shoulders and my back" answered Raven. Nodding, Jinx slowly got to her feet and pulled Raven's hand away from her tight shoulder only to replace it with her own. Slowly and very carefully Jinx started to apply pressure to the area, rubbing her fingers and thumb in a circular motion along the muscle in the hopes of coaxing it into relaxing. Closing her eyes, Raven didn't even acknowledge Jinx changing position so she was sat behind her on her bed.

"Who would have thought that we'd ever be in this position?" whispered Jinx as she worked on the demon's upper back. Raven couldn't help but agree with her, a year ago if you had asked her if she would consider letting Jinx massage her aches and pains away she would've blasted that person into oblivion but now…now she couldn't think of anyone but the pink haired sorceress. A gasp of pain escaped from Raven as Jinx's fingers found a painful spot on her back. Jinx's eyes narrowed as she pressed against the area to find two fractured ribs.

"Raven I think you've got fractured ribs. I'm gonna need you to take your shirt off though to check for any others" a blush formed on Jinx's face at the prospect of a topless Raven, not that she would mind the sight of course; she just had to remind herself not to oggle.

Raven opened her eyes and locked her door with her powers to prevent anyone else intruding on them. Thankfully, Raven had had the foresight to change into something much more comfortable that her Titan uniform. She had found that putting on a top had been too painful so she had opted for a figure hugging buttoned black shirt and jeans. Sighing, the violet haired Titan started to unbutton her shirt. Once the shirt was open she needed Jinx to help her pull the shirt off of her shoulders as the action forced her back to tighten and prevent movement.

"Holy shit" muttered Jinx as she stared at the mass bruising that covered Raven's back. Looking over her shoulder, Raven frowned as she observed the concerned look on Jinx's face.

"It looks worse than it feels" stated Raven. Jinx glanced up to look her in the eyes, the look on her face showing Raven that she didn't believe her words in the slightest. Turning her attention back in front Raven once again felt Jinx's fingers, except this time it was on her skin which Raven found far more appealing that she should.

"You're not angry are you?" asked Raven as she tried to ignore the pain as Jinx tried to locate anymore fractures.

"With what?" asked Jinx as she continued to run her fingers down Ravens bruised skin.

"With Robin leaving you here because it was the Hive" Jinx shrugged as she located another fractured rib which caused Raven to hiss with discomfort.

"I wish I had been there. Then maybe I could've stopped this from happening" Raven rolled her eyes at the comment. She wasn't a helpless civilian who needed protecting, it was just a few fractured ribs and bruises. She had had worse in the past.

"Honestly though, I wish he had let me come. If I'm going to be apart of this team then sooner or later I'll have to face them so might as well get the unpleasentries out of the way now"

Raven understood Jinx's reasoning but all thought on the subject left her as Jinx wrapped her arms around her stomach and rested her chin on her shoulder. Turning her face to the side she inhaled deeply and smiled at the scent of Jinx's shampoo, it was a subtle blend that Raven had come to associate with the sorceress and found strangely appealing.

"You know I think your former team mates blame me for you joining the Titans" whispered Raven as she leaned back into Jinx. A chuckle escaped from the bad luck charm as she entertained the idea.

"Well they wouldn't be wrong would they" stated Jinx lightly as she kissed Raven's cheek.

"Though if they're gonna hurt you like this then Robin is gonna have to let me on missions involving them so I can teach them a lesson" the protectiveness that Jinx felt over Raven was indescribable but, she supposed, that was what it was like to be in a relationship. She wondered if Raven felt the same way. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before deciding that it was probably best to wrap Raven's chest so that the ribs would heal nicely. Thankfully, because of her genetic make-up Raven did heal faster than normal human beings so the ribs would take a few hours maximum to heal properly.

"Thank you" whispered Raven as she buttoned her shirt up. Jinx smiled warmly at the demoness before quickly pressing her lips against hers. Bringing her hands up to cup Jinx's cheeks, Raven purposely deepened the kiss.

Things certainly would've gone at least a bit further if the sound of Cyborg's declaration of the team returning home didn't ruin the moment.

"Blasted Titans" moaned Jinx pathetically.

* * *

><p>Okay theres the opening chapter, next chapter will introduce much more of the main story plot. Please review and thanks for reading :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was a waste of stinkin time" stated Gizmo as he planted himself in the middle of the Hive's living room sofa. Mammoth merely grunted as he headed straight for the fridge. Kyd Wykkyd sat himself at the farthest end of the sofa as See-More and Billy Numerous sat either side of the midget genius.

"Let's face it. We'll never be rid of those stinkin Titans, ever since Jinx left to go join them we haven't had one successful heist in this city" complained Gizmo as he folded his arms across his chest with a sour look on his face. An awkward silence filled the room before their massive monitor came to life of its own accord.

"What the…" started Gizmo as a familiar skulled mask appeared on their screen.

"Hello there boys" greeted the master thief. Everyone's jaw dropped and even Mammoth managed to pry himself away from his feast to find out what was going on. Never had they had the experience of dealing with Red X but they had certainly heard of him and seen him in action.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure of this call?" asked Billy with his southern drawl.

"Just thought I'd give you the heads up that a very special person is paying a visit to our city, courtesy of my very generous employer"

"Pfft why should we care about who you bring into this city?" spat Gizmo childishly. A deep, computerized chuckle escaped from Red X at the boy's ignorance.

"Because my guest is going to perform a great service for all of us by destroying the Titans" a cackling laugh echoed through the speakers. A laugh that sent a fearful chill down their spines, a high pitched cackle that sung of unhinged insanity that was feared across the globe. As Red X stepped away from his screen a purple clad figure emerged from the darkness behind him. A crisp, three piece purple suit with a lime green shirt. Alabaster skin and slick green hair emerged from the darkness to come into full view of the Hive students.

"Well hello there kiddies" laughed the Joker. The insanity in his eyes was clear as day and made them all wary of even speaking to the deranged lunatic. They had all heard of the madness of the Joker, of his murders and exploits in Gotham. Never had they encountered such lunacy and never had they hoped to.

"So tell me. How has Boy Blunder been? It's been such a long time since we've spoken and I'm dying to know what he's been up to"

* * *

><p>The sound of the alarm blaring roused Jinx from her sleep to find Raven already in uniform. Gone was the leotard; replaced with a full on black body suit that accented her curves perfectly, not that anyone would know since the dark demoness was always found with her cloak on. Getting out of bed Jinx quickly threw on her uniform and followed Raven out the door. Sprinting down the halls towards the living room the two women burst through the door to find everyone already there and waiting for information from Robin.<p>

"Titans there's been a break in at one of the warehouses in Jump City docks" A groan of aggravation escaped from Cyborg at the news. They had all arrived with an adrenaline rush and it turned out to be just some lousy breaking and entering.

"So? Let the cops deal with it, it doesn't sound like a big deal" stated the cybernetic Titan. Robin shook his head.

"Usually I'd have no problem letting them deal with this but the warehouse is full of weapons and the person breaking in is an unknown. For all we know its Red X or Slade, people that the police can't handle so we need to go check it out" Shrugging his shoulders Cyborg released a sigh as all form of protest left his mind. Robin was right. As usual.

"Let's go" ordered Robin.

Grabbing a hold of Ravens hand, Jinx smirked up at the demoness as her eyes changed from their soft violet hue to blaze with pure white energy. They all came to stand near the empath as she wrapped them in her powers and teleported them to their destination.

Within mere seconds they found themselves standing at the entrance to the warehouse sector of the docks. Giving Jinx's hand a firm squeeze Raven withdrew her hand into the confines of her cloak and the pair followed the rest of the team further into the area. Cyborg walked in front of everyone with his forearm in front of him so he could analyze the screen which provided him with visual information of what his sensors were picking up on their radar.

Coming to a halt Cyborg turned to face Warehouse 39. His sensors were picking up movement from within that was too big to be that of rats. Narrowing his eyes he dropped his arm and indicated with a nod that this was indeed the place. Robin glanced to his left and nodded at Raven, recognizing the signal for her to teleport herself in and find a good vantage point to assess the situation Raven quickly wrapped herself in her powers and flew in the form a raven to the roof of the building before slipping through the roof and into the building itself.

"Alright team here's the plan, Cyborg and Jinx you're gonna go through one of the side doors and the rest of us will go through the front door. Raven will remain hidden until we've coaxed whoever it is out and then she'll provide a distraction so we can apprehend them. Go"

Nodding Cyborg and Jinx sprinted away from the team and rounded the corner before Robin opened the door. Everything was coated in darkness except for the jet of light allowed in through the open door. Cautiously entering the warehouse, Robin indicated for Starfire to use one of her starbolts to illuminate the room. As he, Starfire and Beast Boy walked further into the room they could see nor hear anything to indicate that anyone was in the place. All the saw were organized wooden crates and the odd lifting machine but nothing else. Walking towards one of the crates, Robin lifted up one of the lids to find to his horror various guns and bullets scattered between bits of straw.

Real bullets. Jump City's criminals had managed to stay away from live ammo, much preferring either their powers or lasers. Even Jump City police only handled laser technology. Turning away from the crate, Robin glanced over his shoulder to look at Starfire and Beast Boy. If criminals were going to start using bullets how would his team fare against them? The bullets would tear through Beast Boy regardless of what form he took and Starfire…she hadn't been up against a bullet before so Robin had no idea how she would fare.

Suddenly, without warning the lights were switched on and the three Titans found themselves surrounded by an array of thugs wearing clown masks to conceal their faces. With practiced ease Beast Boy shifted into a tiger and growled threatening at the nearest thug where as Starfire hovered behind Robin, hands encased in emerald energy and eyes a solid green. The sound of exaggerated clapping distracted Robin from his observations of the enemy, turning his head he could've sworn his heart dropped to his stomach and his face went two shades lighter.

"Hello there Bird Boy. Long time no see" cackled the Joker as he turned a corner and approached the group of Titans.

"Joker. What are you doing here?" barked Robin, his eyes darting about the room behind his mask, quickly counting how many thugs there were and how many were armed with guns most likely packing live ammo if the contents of the crates was anything to go by.

"Well you know Robin I felt like taking a vacation. Nice city you got here, nice beaches, nice shopping malls. The works! But….I can't help but notice that your criminals are somewhat lacking because if they weren't then you wouldn't be here"

Pressing his index finger to his lips, signaling for Jinx to be silent, Cyborg slowly peeked over the stack of wooden crates they were currently hiding behind. Quickly, his cybernetic eye scanned the scene, calculating how many targets there were including the ones still hiding in the shadows and the probability of which ones posed more of a threat judging by size and weapon. His human eye widened considerably when he recognized the Joker.

Ducking back down Jinx could easily read the uneasy look on Cyborg's face. Glancing at her questioning face Cyborg looked up and searched for Raven. When he couldn't find her his human heart fluttered fearfully, wondering if the Joker had already done something to her.

"Well Bird Boy it's been so much fun catching up on old times but I've got a job to do…sick em boys! Hahahahahaha!"

The whites of Robins mask widened as Joker's thugs pointed their weapons at them from all different angles. Simultaneously gunshots were fired and bullets exploded from the weapons to zoom through the air towards their targets. At the very last second and field of ebony energy surrounded them, protecting them from harm. The relief that flooded Robin's system at Ravens intervention was incredible; almost like having a bucket of cold water thrown over him he snapped himself out of his fearful stupor and fell into battle mode.

"Titans move!" he ordered as the black energy vanished.

With a war cry Cyborg shot up from behind the crates and fired his sonic cannon at the nearest Joker lackey as Jinx hand-springed over the crates and delivered a jaw breaking kick to the nearest clown. However, she quickly saw the error of coming out into the open when at least three goons came at her with baseball bats and a taser. Smirking she snapped her fingers and the ground beneath Jokers henchman cracked with pink energy, either tripping them up or trapping their feet. Either way it gave her ample time to take advantage of their distraction.

Hurtling towards the nearest goon who happened to be on his knees from stumbling she used him as a stepping stone, twisting in mid-air her boot smashed into the back of the baseball wielding goons head. Landing in a crouch she smirked as the ground vibrated from the clown collapsing onto the ground. The sound of chuckling attracted her attention to the left, the clown with the taser how could she forget about him. Smiling she flicked her wrist at him and sent him hurtling into a bunch of wooden crates with a hex.

"Now this is entertainment! What a rush!" laughed the Joker as he sat on a crate nearest the exit with his cane rested against his shoulder. His eyes shimmered with glee as the Titans fought to stay alive, the green one was already down with a bullet to the leg which made his heart swell with amusement. The robot was hell bent on keeping his henchman away from him as he stood protectively in front of the green thing while Boy Blunder, Alien girl and Pinkie were all over the scene. But where was…

"Now where's the other birdie gotten to?" he thought aloud until she appeared right in front of him. Jumping up onto the crate in shock his demented smile stretched itself further across his face.

"Wow! Tell you what kid you should hook up Batman your so damn good at the whole mysterious shindig" he complimented. Narrowing her eyes underneath her hood, Raven muttered her mantra underneath her breath and deflected a bullet before incapacitating its shooter by using her powers to strip him of his gun and hitting him over the head with it. Looking back at the Joker she was forced to jump back as he pulled away the top part of his cane in an arc motion to reveal a sword hidden within.

"Now lets see what happens if I clip this little bird's wings!" he cackled as he darted towards her, sword raised and laughing his head off.

"Robin we gotta get BB back to the Tower he's losing a lot of blood!" barked Cyborg before a baseball bat was broken across his back. Growling, he turned around and grabbed onto the clown's shirt before hauling him over his shoulder and throwing him into a charging henchman. Satisfied that the both of them weren't getting up anytime soon Cyborg turned his attention to Beast Boy who was starting to turn a lighter shade of green. Crouching down next to him he quickly assessed the wound, gunshot to the thigh but thankfully judging by the amount of blood it appeared that the bullet had missed the major veins and arteries in his leg.

Knocking his opponent unconscious with his staff Robin released a frustrated grunt as he looked to Beast Boy; he needed medical attention and fast from the looks of it. The number of Jokers lackeys was decreasing thankfully but he needed to get to the Joker quickly.

"Starfire take Beast Boy back to the Tower!" ordered Robin. The red head nodded in affirmation as she darted through the air towards Cyborg and Beast Boy. A clown charged at him and using the guy's momentum against Robin grabbed onto his outstretched fist before falling back, pulling the clown over him and launching him into the crates behind him. Jumping to his feet, Robin quickly noticed the sound of a timer. Approaching where the clown had landed his eyes widened as he found a bomb strapped with a timer among the wood fragments.

"Cyborg!" he yelled as he crouched down and picked up the advanced piece of technology.

"What's up man?" asked Cyborg as he came to a halt behind the Boy Wonder.

"We've got a problem" stated Robin as he showed Cyborg the bomb.

"Oh man" moaned Cyborg as he realized the severity of the situation. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed that more goons were approaching them.

"I'll deal with them you deal with the bomb" stated Cyborg as he turned and shifted his arm into his sonic cannon.

Wrapping her arms around Jinx, Raven pulled her out the way of Joker's attempt to stab her from behind. Releasing her, Raven turned on the spot and moved her power encased hand diagonally across her body, creating a diagonal shield to defend her against Jokers sword. The metal scrapped against the energy and upon contact Raven released her hold on the shield, allowing it to dissipate into thin air.

Jinx glanced over her shoulder at Raven fighting against the Joker before grabbing onto the wrist of one of Jokers clowns who had just attempted to punch her. Tugging on the arm so it was outstretched she brought her other hand forcefully down onto the outside of his elbow, snapping his arm in two. Robin was going to have a fit when he found out about that but right now she didn't care.

Creating some distance between himself and Raven, Joker quickly looked at his watch

"I do hate to cut this short but I really must be going!" he stated. Jinx was standing behind him at this point and she quickly made a dive at him before he had the chance to retreat. Turning on the spot at the last minute, Jinx missed him by mere inches. Quickly nicking her arm with the tip of his sword he launched himself towards the exit. Grabbing onto Jinx before she hit the ground, Raven glared at the Joker as he stopped just before the exit, sheathing the sword back into his cane.

"See ya Robin! Oh and by the way I left a few more presents around the place. Let's see if you can find them all hahahahaha!"

Relaxing her hold on Jinx, Raven pondered what the Joker meant by more presents as he vanished through the exit door.

"Shit Robin my scanners are picking up another three bombs and there all gonna go off in a few minutes!" The Boy Wonder looked up at the robotic Titan.

"We need to get everyone out of here. Raven do you think you could move everyone?" asked Cyborg as he tilted his head towards the array of clowns that littered the warehouse.

"No better get rid of the bombs. This place is full of weapons we don't want an even bigger explosion it could sink the entire dock and kill innocent people" stated Robin as he disabled the bomb in his hands. Releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding in he looked up at the girls as they came to stand behind him.

"There isn't time!" barked Cyborg.

"Show me where they are I'm good at disabling bombs!" barked Jinx. Glancing at each other Robin nodded and quickly Cyborg pointed out the bombs locations to Raven who brought them over with her powers.

* * *

><p>Leaning back into her chair, Raven released a tired sigh as she finished healing Beast Boy's injured leg. With the bomb disaster narrowly missed thanks to Jinx's quick thinking and bomb disabling skills and the police opting to take the Jokers henchmen to prison the team had rushed back to the Tower to check on Beast Boy. The green Titan smiled up at Raven appreciatively as the dark Titan rubbed her tired eyes.<p>

"Thanks Rae…good thing we got you around otherwise I'd be laid up in here for weeks" Raven glared at the shapeshifter.

"My name is Raven…and you need to stay here overnight" the changeling looked ready to protest but quickly the look faded as he yawned. Wasting no further time Raven departed from the infirmary and made her way towards her room. Passing past Cyborg on her way he informed her that Jinx was already there which made her life easier as she was planning on searching for the bad luck charm before she retired.

Walking into her room Raven immediately sensed that something was wrong. The room was tidy, not a thing out of place but that wasn't it. Jinx was underneath her bed covers; again that was nothing out the ordinary seeing as the pink haired sorceress practically lived in her room now they were dating. Approaching her bed Raven quietly sat on the edge and placed her hand on Jinx's shoulder. The sorceress shifted from her side onto her back and looked up at Raven with a faint smile.

"Hey" she greeted weakly. Just by looking at her Raven knew something was horribly wrong. Pressing her hand to Jinx's forehead an unnatural heat exuded from Jinx's skin. Reaching underneath the covers, Raven gently grabbed hold of Jinx's wrist and pulled it out from underneath the covers to take her pulse. Her violet eyes quickly latched on to the scratch along Jinx's bicep and she grew even more worried.

"Raven I don't feel so good" whispered Jinx as her eyes drooped. Looking into her eyes Raven tried very hard not to show her the panic she felt consuming her right now.

"It's okay…everything's going to be okay I'm going to get Cyborg and we're going to help you" explained Raven as she pulled out her communicator and flipped it open.

"Cyborg…" immediately Cyborg's face showed up on the screen.

"Get up to my room now. I think Jinx has been poisoned"

* * *

><p>Please review! Much appreciated.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"She's going to be fine Rae" stated Cyborg as he carefully placed his hand on the half-demon's shoulder. The violet haired demoness nodded in acknowledgement but kept her eyes firmly locked on the slumbering pink haired sorceress in her bed. Cyborg had quickly diagnosed the foreign substance in Jinx's system, thankfully because of the very tiny amount that had gotten into her through the cut Jinx was in no immediate danger from Joker's toxin but it would take at least 24hours for the toxin to leave her system.

Releasing a tired sigh Cyborg removed his hand and departed the room, a small smile forming on his face as he heard Raven thank him before he walked through the door. The moment the door was shut, Raven released a sigh. She couldn't recall the last time she had worried so much and yet even now, knowing that Jinx was in no immediate danger and would recover quickly she couldn't put herself at ease. Maybe it was her sixth sense flaring up, telling her to not relax and be on alert or maybe she was just overworked.

The sound of the alarm blaring knocked her from her musings, looking back at Jinx a tiny shred of relief ebbed away her frustration as the pink haired sorceress continued to sleep undisturbed despite the alarm. Wrapping herself in her powers, Raven quickly descended through the floor of her room only to appear next to Starfire in the main room.

"Adonis and Cinderblock are causing mayhem Downtown while Red X is robbing the museum" stated Robin as he turned away from the main monitor.

"Oh man not what I need right now" moaned Beast Boy. Cyborg jabbed him in the ribs to shut him up. They were all tired but now was not the time to be voicing there annoyance. They had a job to do.

"I'm staying here" stated Raven. Watching Robins mask narrow she prepared herself for a fight. As much as she trusted Cyborg's expertise on security there was nothing on the planet that she would trust to keep Jinx safe when she was vulnerable.

"Raven, Cyborg has informed me of Jinx's condition but we need you on this"

"I'm staying Robin, Jinx is in no condition to defend herself if someone were to break into the Tower" Robin released a frustrated noise.

"The Tower is equipped with the world's most advanced defensive technology, I'm sure it is more than capable of preventing intruders" Raven frowned.

"You're clearly not getting the message Robin so I will say this nice and slow for you. I Am Not Leaving Jinx" Normally, Raven wouldn't argue with Robin. She hated arguing with him since she felt she owed him so much but under no circumstance would she allow someone she cared for to be put at risk.

None of them were aware that Jinx was the top name on every villain in Jump City's list and if the entire team was seen out in the city then it would only be a matter of time for someone to notice that Jinx wasn't with them and would leave an opening for them to invade the Tower.

"Raven you are a Titan and we are here to protect this city and its residents. We have a duty to fulfill and if you're shirking your responsibilities then your position on this team will be called in to question" her frown merely deepened as she glared at her leader.

"Rob man we gotta go" stated Cyborg as he glanced between the two. Glaring at Raven, Robin snorted before turning to the rest of his team.

"Titans Move Out" ordered Robin. Starfire gave Raven's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before flying after Robin accompanied by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Watching the door close behind her friends Raven glared at Robin as he came to a halt beside her.

"We will discuss this when we come back" and with those parting words he sprinted out the main door after the others. Once she heard the sound of the hydraulic doors closing she wrapped herself in her powers and teleported herself back into her room. Upon noticing that she was being watched by half-open pink eyes she made her way towards the bed.

"Hey" Jinx greeted as Raven approached before she sat on the edge of the bed. The pink haired sorceress smiled weakly as Raven held her hand in a soft grip with her thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

"How are you feeling?" asked Raven as she observed the weakened sorceress.

"Been better" answered Jinx with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Raven nodded before turning her face away from Jinx. She was pissed off at Robin, she didn't like the way he had oh so subtly threatened her position on the team. Watching Raven glare at the wall Jinx felt horribly uneasy.

"You're not angry with me are you?" Ravens eyes widened in surprise at Jinx's question. Turning her attention back to the bad luck charm she banished her anger away, she would deal with it later.

"No. Worried yes but not angry, you really scared me earlier" whispered Raven as she pulled Jinx's hand to her lips before letting their hands rest on the bed. Guilt festered within the former Hive student at the admission. She didn't want Raven to worry about her. The dark Titan reached forward and pressed her hand to Jinx's forehead.

"You're still really warm. Try to go back to sleep" Closing her eyes Jinx was asleep in a matter of minutes, leaving Raven to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>The sound of gunshots pierced the air and forced Jinx from her sleep and straight into combat mode. A quick analysis of the bedroom confirmed her fears that Raven wasn't in the room with her. Shooting up from the bed, she stumbled as her vision swam. Leaning onto Ravens desk for support she blinked rapidly to try and clear her vision; her heart beat pounded in her ears and adrenaline coursed through her veins.<p>

The moment her vision came into focus she searched for her communicator. Panic rose within her as she searched for the item before finally locating it on the side table. Reaching for the device she quickly grabbed it and used it to locate Ravens location. The device indicated that she was still inside the Tower and from the looks of it a few corridors away.

Gathering up her strength she pushed herself off of the desk and with shaky legs made her way towards the door. The moment she walked out into the hallway the battle worn condition of the hall hinted at something truly sinister. Blood splattered parts of the carpet and wall, the ceiling had cracks in it and parts of the plaster had come off the walls leaving craters in them.

Using the wall as a crutch Jinx walked along the corridor, her eyes constantly glancing down at her communicator and then up for any enemies, not like she would be able to do much but the last thing she needed was to be caught off guard. A burst of ebony energy hurtling a Joker clad goon across the hall quickly followed by another gunshot and strangled cry of pain attracted her full attention.

Walking faster she began to feel light headed but she pressed on. Turning a corner her heart dropped into her stomach as she saw Raven hunched over in agony. A thick pool of blood was forming around her feet.

The dark Titan turned to the side and stared at Jinx through pain filled violet eyes. It took a few moments for Raven to recognize that it was Jinx approaching her and a tired, pained smile formed on her face though it could easily be mistaken for a grimace. Swaying on unsteady feet Raven took a few steps forward before finding Jinx's arms wrapped around her waist.

"You…You okay?" Raven sounded almost hysterical. Struggling to find her voice Jinx merely nodded dumbly. Resting her forehead against Jinx's the violet haired demoness closed her eyes and tried to focus her raspy breathing into a pattern that would help calm her enough to focus on her powers.

"Oh fuck Rae" whimpered Jinx as she felt a warm substance stain her clothes.

"It…It's not bad…nothing to worry about" gasped Raven as her whole body trembled in Jinx's arms and her legs threatened to give way. Before Jinx could even think up a reply to Ravens obvious lie the horrible sound of a gun firing interrupted her. A searing pain erupted in her right shoulder, just below her collar bone as Raven's dead weight collapsed against her. Glancing over Ravens shoulder Jinx flicked her wrist and sent a powerful hex towards the clown clad goon who had shot at them and sent him hurtling into a wall and straight through it.

Falling to the ground Jinx chanted Ravens name as she turned the titan onto her side. Pink eyes watered as a horrible ache formed in her chest as she caught sight of the fresh wound located where Ravens heart resided.

"No, no don't you dare Raven…don't you fucking dare die on me" begged Jinx as she searched for a pulse, completely unaware of the looming figure behind her.

"Raven please don't do this to me. Please Rae" whimpered Jinx as her tears streamed down her face. A familiar skin crawling laugh erupted from behind her. Swiftly turning around angered pink eyes settled on the form of the Joker.

"So sorry about this my bad little charm but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do"

"You bastard" she snarled angrily. The Joker shook his finger as he tutted.

"Good little heroes shouldn't be using such foul language against their elders. There's no need to be rude" A swift kick forced her away from Raven's side and back a couple of yards. Clutching at her bloodied shoulder Jinx was about to launch herself at the mad man before he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Raven.

"Don't" pleaded Jinx before she could stop herself. A chuckle escaped from the Joker.

"Oh young love. So predictable. I've got you wrapped around my finger and all I have to do is threaten your little birdie. You're just making this too easy" the pale skinned villain frown as he noticed that the pink haired former Hive student wasn't listening to him at all but was instead focusing on the barely breathing Titan at his feet.

"But I can't dally here for too long you see I have a plan to carry out. Oh Harley if you would be so kind as to…"

The feel of something hard and wooden crashed into the side of Jinx's head and before everything went black the sound of high pitched laughing echoed throughout the Tower.


End file.
